Amor, navidad y desvaríos
by Sabaku no Izzy
Summary: Se acerca la Navidad, época que le trae muchos recuerdos a Gaara. Si no fuera poco, sus sentimientos hacia una una curiosa castaña hace que sus pensamientos tomen una vía... Rara. Pero no trata de resistirse. Total ¿De qué serviría?


Disclaimer: ¿Creen que si Naruto me perteneciera, estuviera aquí haciendo fics? Haría que Gaara y Matsuri estuvieran juntos y punto... Aunque con lo friki que soy, quizás hasta lo hiciera.

Advertencias: Algo fluf, lo quise hacer cursi, pero no me salio. Un ligero toque de comedia. Varias locuras de mi parte.

Drabble escrito para el concurso "Todo se vale en Navidad" Foros Dz. (Así que si me vieron por allá, no soy una plagiadora (?)

**Condiciones:**

Género: Romance

Cantidad de palabras sí o sí: 500

Cantidad de personajes: uno (Gaara)

Elemento:dulces

Del dicho al hecho, de cuanto al trecho (?) así lo desarrolle. Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que disfruten.

* * *

**Amor, navidad y desvaríos (?)**

Sentía como su cuerpo se llenaba de paz, felicidad, tranquilidad; la mejor manera de describirlo sería como, serenidad incomprensible; mientras veía caer los primeros copos de nieve de la temporada. _Ninguno copo es igual al otro_. Citó recostando suavemente la frente al vidrio de la ventana. La nieve le traía una paz que no era capaz de describir.

Quizás es porque, el haber vivido en Egipto le había negado la posibilidad de ver el agua congelada que caía del cielo. Y por eso le fascinaba tanto todo eso. Era gracioso como todo tenía algo especial… _Lo que hace tan bello al desierto es la posibilidad de encontrar un oasis. _Escuchó la voz de su madre en su cabeza. _Los copos de nieve son hermosos, porque ninguno es igual al otro_. Escuchó la voz de Matsuri en su cabeza. Decidió que iba a dejar de mentirse, le gustaba porque a Matsuri le gustaba.

Era divertido como la chica lo volvía loco con una sonrisa. Ella era como un copo de nieve. Única.

_Estoy desvariando_. Pensó con diversión; eso es lo que dicen que las personas enamoradas hacen… Desvariar. Distraerse con sus propios pensamientos.

Le estaba pasando mucho últimamente, la verdad. Todo lo relacionaba con la chica de cabello castaño. Eso le pasaba solo con su madre, aunque por razones distintas. Era gracioso comparar las cosas con su madre, y con ella. Lo hacía sentir _ediposo**_. Sus estudios de psicología le decían que todos estamos enamorados de nuestras madres internamente. Viéndolo desde un modo clínico, no era importante. Viéndolo desde el punto de vista _enamoradizo_, no quería pensar que salía con la chica solo porque se parecía a su madre.

_¿Estoy pensando lo que estoy pensado? _Se encontraba preguntándose todo el tiempo. Pero hallarse a sí mismo asqueado por eso, le pareció interesante, y se dio cuenta que, a pesar de lo que su carrera le decía, a él le gustaba Matsuri por algo simple. Ella era única. Finito.

Decidió dirigirse a la cocina, para comer algo, porque no podría sobrevivir solo con un café frío en el estómago. Estaba frío porque en sus desvaríos se le había olvidado poner la calefacción. Unas horas más tarde la chica le reclamaría por la distracción. Encontró unos cuantos dulces en la despensa. Cortesía de la mencionada chica. Para una persona que decía odiar los dulces, era increíble lo bien que le parecían esos. Era solo una muestra de la influencia que tenía la chica en Gaara.

Revisó su teléfono con aburrimiento, solo para sí le había llegado algo importante. Había un mensaje... La chica le preguntaba si podía ir a arreglar algo acerca de una fiesta… En su casa. Había un guiño en la pantalla, que lo ponía algo… _Nervioso_. Sintió, con algo de malhumor, como sus mejillas se ponían rojas, y decidió arreglar el un poquito desordenado apartamento para la llegada de la chica, pensando que la gente con su pálida complexión, no debería ponerse tan rojo como su cabello. En todo caso.

* * *

**Siempre me ha parecido esa teoría escalofriante... Me imagino que un psicólogo no le parara a eso, pero que pensándolo rápidamente debe serles gracioso. Digo yo, no se. Quizás estoy equivocada.

Bueno, aquí esta. En general, estoy muy orgullosa. El Concurso ya termino, y estoy a la espera de resultados. No creo meterme en problemas, pero no es como si importara (XD)

Nada más cometido dos errores. Con los acentos, típico... Y en fin, adore escribir este fic, y espero que le haya agradado.

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
